crashcanyonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Characters
Crash Canyon Quest.PNG|link=Crash Canyon Characters Write the first paragraph of your page here. Wendells *Norm: Head of the family. An extremely rational engineer, he never loses his temper and is arguably the sanest person in the Canyon. He has very little social skill and often tries to solve his problems with science, only to fail. *Sheila: Wendell's wife. She is easily enraged but also a very loving and caring mother and wife. She openly hates Vernon, Beverly and Angel. *Roxy: Wendells' daughter, she's often extremly self-centered and cares only for herself, but sometimes she has loving moments with her family, although these moments are brief. She has a crush on Royce. *Jake: Wendells' son, his main interest is making money, usually through scams and very hopeless. He respects his father more than his sister does. Sly and Butch act as his former friends. He was a crush on Pristine, first only for her money, but later it appears that he does not like only the money of her. *Vernon: Norm's morbidly obese third cousin and main antagonist, he's obsessed with food and avoids any physical activity. He is very obnoxious and loud mouthed and no one in the canyon seems to really like him. Butanes Note: The entire hillbilly family speaks grammatical false English, and writes letters in false direction. Also, everyone of them is very dimwitted, bordering mental retardation. *Sid: Former British punk rocker. His main hit was a song called "I wanna punch a rainbow", which can be heard in some episodes. He obviously has a drug problem, and most of time talks about pointless things. He wears a safety pin in his nose and has two earrings on every ear. He and his family ended up in the canyon after a plane crash. *Emily: Sid's wife. She is dimwitted, like the rest of her family, but seems to be more responsible to her children than her husband. She thinks French talking men are very romantic. *Mace: The Butanes' love-sick teenage daughter. She desperately looks for a boyfriend (even going so far as to date animals or create one in her mind). She is friends with Roxy and Pristine, but only Roxy can hold the trio together. *Sly(blonde) and Butch (brown haired): Perverse younger sons of the Butanes. They have bad teeth and are extremely stupid, often endangering their lives because of it. They are former friends (or rather, sidekicks) of Jake. They also seem to have an incestal crush on their sister and each other; however, this can come from their dumbness. Manderbelts *Reginald: Owner of Manderbelt Industries, husband of Beverly and father to Royce, Pristine and Vaughn. He is a very arrogant, selfish and snobbish man who often boasts about his wealth. He and his family wanted to move with their home (literally), but ended up in the canyon. *Beverly: The snobby matron of the Manderbelts. She is as arrogant as her husband, and sometimes even more. She has a creepy crush on her son Royce, and she even bathes him. **Bjorn: The family's Norwegian servant, who never speaks (although it's never revealed why). It seems that he dates Frida sometimes. He has a very muscular build, and de does everything the Manderbelts tell him to do, irrelevant of how bad or amoral it is. According to Reginald, he has to take the Manderbelt´s behaviour because he is poor. **Princeses The Manderbelts' two legged, disabled cat. *Royce: The Manderbelts' son. Very handsome, he is Roxy's love interest until season 2. *Pristine: The Manderbelts' daughter, who in spite of her nice appearance is regarded as ugly by the rest of the family. She is also a friend of Roxy. *Vaughn: Youngest son and undefeated antagonist, he has anger issues. He does not say much aside from saying "I´m Vaughn". His parents do nothing to stop his aggressive behavior nor discipline him. Charbonnels *Angel and Brandi: Mother/daughter team who tours the junior beauty pageant circuit. They, like the Manderbelts, are very arrogant, and sometimes even more. Despite the fact that Angel is manipulating and mischievous, she loves her daughter dearly and is very maternal towards her. **Stéphanel: Gay coach for Brandi's modelling. He acts like a stereotypical arrogant French. Other Characters *Sarah Forbes: Ever optimist cheerleader. She acts as the mayor of Crash Canyon and has everytime the presidency on every meeting. She is always happy and never seems to lose her nerves. She lives in a school bus. *Nalappat Brajabashimayum and Dummy: Indian ventriloquist and his abusive dummy. He treats his dummy like a living being. Nalappat runs the only bar in the canyon, in which a strange drink made by himself is served. It is unknown what the recipe is but, according to him, it will get you drunk. *Frida Dominguez: A Mexican lady, she runs a restaurant with the lowest hygiene standards. She has been married countless times. She is a very sexually active person and has an affair with Bjorn. *Colton Steel and the Monkey (Lippy): Astronauts. Colton is a very patriotic astronaut, while Lippy has a crush on Roxy. They both are the best friends. He is the only one in the canyon with American nationality. *Earl: A biker thug who ended up in the canyon after a friend from his group punched buggied him. He is very violent, but can be humorous sometimes. He has a large beard and red hair. *Hiko: Elder Japanese man, he talks like a stereotypal fast talking Asian. Most people in the canyon seem to not get that he is Japanese, as many believe him to be Chinese, Taiwanese or of other Asiatic descent, which angers him. *Mrs. Mcgurck and Bear: An abusive old lady who throws her insults and tortures at a brown bear (after she believed it ate her husband) and treats him like a slave. The bear takes it. *Pete and Carol: Ambulance attendants, most of the time they act very amoral and irresponsible for their occupation. They make many jokes. They ended up in the canyon after Pete let the wheel and they went off the road. *Coma Steve: Pete and Carol's patient who only lies on a stretcher. He may not look it, but he is still alive. Before he fell into the canyon he had a perfect life (he was engaged, was about to become a father, and won 50 million dollars), but while trying to save a girl's kitten he dislocated his arm. When Pete and Carol drove him to the hospital, Pete got off of the road, falling into the canyon, causing Steve to fall into a coma. In the canyon, Pete and Carol treat him as an object. One time characters *Russel: Husband to the aforementioned widow. He appears in "Moose on the Loose". It turns out that he and his wife ended up in the Canyon after he attempted to suicide because of the constant insults of his wife. When he wanted to eat some honey, he took off his clothes because they were full of it. Once he came back, the bear was chewing on his clothes. Russel took the chance to go into the woods and live there, but he is later found by Norm and Jake. After a failed moose hunt, the moose kicks him from a cliff, and they believe that he is dead; at the end of the episode, however, it turns out that he is still alive and hiding from his wife. It is unclear if he would join the other Canyonites if they ever find a way to escape. *Cannonball Harris: He never actually appears in the series, Colton mentions him in the pilot episode. When trying to shoot himself out of the Canyon, he crashed on one of the canyon's walls and died. Because of this character, the fact that Sarah lives in a schoolbus and the presence of more vehicles than Canyonites, it is hinted that there were far more people who fell into the canyon, but they got lost or died. *Bobby Joe:Tragic guy what to die for Katie the dead molestor girl. Category:Browse Category:Characters